Défit moi si tu peux!
by Little wolf of snow
Summary: Suite à un défit, les garçons des SK doivent s'habiller en filles! Ce qui va ouvrir les yeux à une certaine personne. Yaoi léger!  one-shot


**Blabla de début :** Bon, ceci est un One-Shot qui devrais surement le rester car je n'ai mais alors aucune idée de suite… Bref l'idée m'est venue il y a déjà un petit bout de temps et j'ai dû retourner le sujet dans tous les pour faire quelque chose de constructif ! Amusez-vous bien, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite ! Gros bisous à Sid Shou Host et à Geek ! :D

**Disclaimer :** Non, c'est pas à moi !

**Couple :** Sinedd/Mice avec un D'jok/Mice en fond.

**Musique du moment** : The kill de 30 seconds to mars et la version garçon de Poker Face de Lady Gaga!

**Kiff du moment :** Le même (Batman, young justice…) + Lire du Superboy/Robin ! (Au secours je deviens accro !)

**Précisions :** Ma fic ce passe juste avant que Micro-Ice, Mei et les enfants ne disparaissent (ces derniers n'apparaissent pas dans l'histoire). Et bien entendu, pour que le couple Sinedd/Mice puisse avoir lieu, Micro-Ice ne sort ni avec Yuki, ni avec Zoéline (qui sera présente).

* * *

><p><strong>Défit-moi si tu peux!<strong>

C'était une belle soirée qui avait lieu sur la petite planète d'Akilian. Une nuit douce, calme et étoilée. Mais dans ce grand silence, des cris de protestations et des rires résonnaient dans un grand bâtiment près duquel un écriteau de néons bleus lumineux présentait son nom : _Planète Akilian._

A l'intérieur on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait foule pour autant ! Tous les clients étaient apparemment rentrés chez eux vus l'heure assez avancée de la nuit. Seul un groupe de jeunes était là… Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Ces jeunes n'étaient autres que les Snow Kids ! Cette si formidable équipe de foot qui avait réussie à se faire une place en haut du podium lors des dernières cups.

Parmi eux, le capitaine, D'jok, n'arrêtait pas de hurler, ce qui faisait littéralement pleurer les filles du groupe ainsi que Sinedd de rire !

-Non ! hurlait-il. Il en est hors de question ! On fait ce que voulez, mais pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Désolée mais c'était le pari DJ ! lança sa petite amie Mei.

-Mais j'avais dit ça en l'air moi ! renchéris celui-ci. Je ne le pensais pas du tout !

-Trop tard ! On l'a même mis par écrit ce jour-là ! Vous pouvez plus reculer ! dit Tia, l'air victorieux.

Yuki prit une feuille posée sur l'une des tables et lut à voix haute :

-« Lors du match contre les Wambas, les membres de l'équipe seront divisés en deux parties : filles et garçons. Le groupe qui marquera le plus de buts lors du match gagnera le pari et l'autre groupe devra se déguiser de sorte à ressembler à une personne du sexe opposé le plus possible. Soit, les filles en garçons et les garçons en filles ! Le groupe gagnant devra prendre en charge un ou plusieurs membres de la partie perdante et un concours sera organisé pour l'occasion. Les gagnants seront dispensés lors du prochain défi.». Et c'est signé par TOUS le monde !

-Oui, ok ! Mais pourquoi Sinedd est dispensé ? C'est pas juste ! renchérit Thran, tout aussi contrarié que le capitaine.

-Sinedd est dispensé parce qu'il n'a pas participé au match ! Il est resté sur le banc ! expliqua Zoéline. Ce ne serait pas juste s'il devait participer !

D'ailleurs, le Sinedd en question se tordait toujours de rire sur un canapé un peu plus loin. En toute réponse, les autres ne firent que bouder de plus belle. Seul Mice n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Sirotant un jus de fruit comme si de rien était.

-Bon, moi je propose que l'on choisisse tout de suite qui on va devoir déguiser pour pouvoir s'organiser ! lança Mei, l'air enthousiaste.

Toutes les filles présentes dans la pièce commençaient à discuter de la façon dont elles voudraient les voir habillés pour l'occasion et s'échangeaient des idées. Des phrases parvenaient aux oreilles des garçons qui s'étaient un peu retirés, les faisant pâlir d'appréhension… Des phrases comme : « Je verrais bien Marc les cheveux lissés ! » « Je verrais bien D'jok avec une perruque aux cheveux longs », « Je verrais bien Mice avec un short ou un slim », « Je verrais bien les jumeaux en jup… »

-Hors de question !

Le cri avait été lancé par tous les garçons en même temps, Sinedd compris. Il avait beau être heureux de pouvoir se moquer d'eux, il ne voulait pas non plus assister à une scène de crime !

Après un petit moment de silence, Mei ajouta :

-Bon, les filles, désolée mais jupes interdites !

Un murmure de protestations ce fit entendre, suivit de :

-On a le droit aux talons et au maquillage ?

Mei paru hésiter et finit par répondre, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Autorisés !

-Ouaiiiiiiiii !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

><p><em><span>Lendemain matin, rues d'Akilian :<span>_

Micro-Ice partit rejoindre Yuki dans le centre commercial en bordure de ville. En effet, c'était elle qui avait la charge de le déguiser. Il y avait d'ailleurs eu une guerre entre elle et Zoéline à ce sujet… Et ça avait fini au tirage au sort. Quelque part, il était heureux que ce soit Yuki qui s'occupe de lui ! Zoéline était un peu trop coquette et il avait tout sauf envie de se retrouver en décolleté léopard ni en tenue playboy… Yuki avait un style plus simple et plus décontracté, et il ne s'en plaignait pas ! En espérant juste qu'elle ne le force pas à porter des talons trop hauts…

Finalement, Zoéline avait reçu les jumeaux, Mei avait D'jok et enfin, Tia avait Marc et Rocket.

Maintenant, les groupes avaient deux semaines pour se préparer. Et désormais, plus aucune communication concernant les habits, les accessoires etc. n'était autorisée entre les dites équipes… Mice trouvait que cette histoire était plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose…

_C'est vrais quoi !_ pensait-il._ Elles allaient toutes se faire chier à faire ressembler des garçons à des filles pour pouvoir gagner un soit disant concours pour obtenir le droit d'être dispensée lors du prochain défi ! Une perte de temps quoi !_

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir quand il aperçut son ancienne petite amie lui faire de grands signes à l'entrée du centre.

Finalement, le seul inconvénient qu'il pouvait reprocher à Yuki, c'était son manque de discrétion. Il fallait apprendre à être discret lorsque l'on devenait une star vu que des paparazzis vous cour après pour obtenir une photo ou encore qu'une horde de fans vous reconnaissent malgré vos lunettes de soleil… Soit, être avec un aimant à paparazzis alors que vous allez faire des essayages dans des magasins pour femme en tant qu'homme ce n'est pas vraiment le bon plan !

Mice soupira quand la rouquine lui fit passer le seuil d'un magasin de mode féminine. Et on pouvait dire qu'il se retenait de s'enfuir comme un lapin…

Les deux semaines allaient être longues… Trèèèèèèèès longues…

* * *

><p><em><span>Cinq heures avant le « concours », maison de Yuki, Akilian : <span>_

-Alors ? Prêt à se préparer ?

Yuki avait l'air enchantée de faire ce fichu truc. Le même truc qui allait certainement le ridiculiser dans quelques heures…

-Mmff…

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Aller enfile tes affaires, j'aurais pas le temps de te maquiller après sinon !

-Mais on à cinq heures devant nous…

-Le temps de te coiffer, de te maquiller, de choisir les boucles d'oreilles qui irons le mieux avec ta tenue, te mettre du vernis à ongles… Tu peux me croire que les cinq heures vont être justes !

A ce moment-là, Micro-Ice se maudit pour trois choses : s'être laisser pousser légèrement les cheveux dernièrement, s'être fait percer les deux oreilles lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et enfin, pour ne pas s'être suicidé avant !

Après avoir passé ses « nouveaux vêtements », il partit se regarder dans la glace de la salle de bain : un minishort en jean au-dessus d'un collant opaque et un T-shirt turquoise avec des étoiles plus foncées sous une veste blanche au tissu transparent et léger ainsi qu'une écharpe blanche.

Une horreur d'après lui, parfais d'après Yuki qui avait vraiment l'air fière d'elle…

Arriva ensuite l'épreuve numéro 2 : coiffer ses cheveux relativement rebelles.

Yuki mit bien une longue et douloureuse demi-heure à tenter de les démêler. Ce qui n'était pas facilité par le fait que le jeune homme ne se les coiffait que très rarement… Pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune fille. Suite à cette horrible scène de torture pour la tête de l'attaquant, après ce « démêlage » qui ne fut pas très efficace d'ailleurs, Yuki employa les grands moyens en sortant un lisseur électrique d'un tiroir d'une de ses commodes.

Après quelques tentatives de fuites de la part d'un curieux jeune garçon ainsi que des coups de peigne d'une fille à l'air furieuse, les cheveux du garçon furent enfin à peu près présentables.

Et désormais, Yuki comprenait un peu mieux son ex-petit copain. Si il ne se coiffait pas s'était juste parce que sinon il avait un visage plus qu'efféminé… Pour son plus grand bonheur ! Enfin, vis-à-vis du concours bien-sûr !

Puis ce fut l'étape numéro 3 : maquillage et boucles d'oreilles.

Yuki dut presque attacher Micro-Ice à la chaise où il était installé tellement il bougeait et fuyait devant les pinceaux. Les voisins vinrent même voir si il n'y avait pas de problème tellement il criait pour empêcher la jeune fille de l'atteindre… Yuki fût obligée de les rassurer pendant quelques minutes. Et ce temps suffit pour que quand elle se retourna, sa poupée vivante avait disparue…

Ce fût seulement après une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle le retrouva caché dans le placard. Soit cette partie de « l'étape » fut particulièrement difficile… Tellement qu'ils y passèrent bien une heure…

Plus que trois heures trente au compteur !

Choisir des boucles d'oreilles ce révélât beaucoup plus simple ! Micro-Ice ne fit pas d'histoire et ce tenu bien droit sur sa chaise… Il n'était pas fou au point de risquer de se faire arracher une oreille… voir deux ! Soit Yuki lui choisit deux petits annaux argentés ainsi qu'une petite bague à sa main droite avec une lune et une étoile filante gravés dessus.

Etape numéro 3 : le vernis à ongle !

Bon… On peut facilement dire que Yuki mit bien une heure à se décider sur sa couleur… ce qui provoqua un graaaaaaaaaaand ennui chez le garçon qui était toujours assit sur une chaise, l'air horriblement contrarié et ennuyé. La jeune fille choisie donc un bleu nuit, « entre le bleu encre et le bleu perle foncé » d'après elle… Et Mice doutait fortement de ses affirmations… Une fois elle lui avait sérieusement dit que l'ancien maillot rouge de d'jok était entre le rouge sang et l'écarlate… Pour lui s'était rouge quoi…

Suite à ça il dût mettre ses bottines blanches… à talons. Il n'osa pas se lever avant de partir, craignant une chute… Comme il ne pouvait pas se lever il ne pouvait pas non plus se voir dans la glace pour voir le résultat… Enfin, d'après la tête que tirait Yuki, ça ne devait pas être « trop mal »… enfin pour un gars en fille…

* * *

><p><em><span>Fac des SK, heure du concours, Akilian :<span>_

Les SK arrivaient progressivement dans le grand salon de la fac. Certaines des filles arrivaient l'air dépitées par le résultat qu'elles avaient obtenu sur les garçons.

Ce fut le cas de Mei qui arriva dans les premières. En entrant elle dit comme pour justifier la tête de son copain:

-Bon bah, moi j'ai fait comme j'ai pu…

Effectivement, celui-ci, était… comment dire ? Assez ridicule au point de faire s'étouffer Sinedd tellement il riait ? Assez ridicule au point de faire pouffer de rire même Thran et Ahito qui étaient eux même déguisés ?

Enfin bref, il était particulièrement ridicule…

Avec une longue perruque rousse sur la tête, le visage maquillé avec de l'ombre à paupière noir et du rouge à lèvres rouge sang, une chemise rouge aux manches longues, un slim et des basquets rouges et noir. Enfin le plus dérangeant était surtout sa carrure et ses muscles qui contrastaient complètement avec sa tenue… On voyait tout de même que Mei avait fait un gros effort…

Thran, lui avait les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière ainsi qu'un serre-tête noir avec un gros ruban rose… Le même maquillage que D'jok mais plus clair. Une tunique noire et un pantacourt blanc.

Ahito était habillé pareil mais avec de couleurs tirants plus sur le violet… Bon… En tout cas on voyait bien que Zoéline était passée par là quoi…

Puis ce fut au tour de Tia d'arriver dans la pièce avec ses deux poupées. Je dis « poupées » parce que c'était exactement ce à quoi Marc et Rocket ressemblaient…

Marc, avait les cheveux lices attachés en un petit chignon. On pouvait croire qu'il s'était reçu un pot de peinture sur la figure, au point que sa peau normalement bronzée était quasiment aussi blanche que celle de Mei… De même pour Rocket qui avait en plus été gratifié d'une coloration pour cheveux qui étaient désormais blonds ! Ils avaient tous les deux des habits roses bonbons de haut en bas… Chemise, slim et bottes… Une véritable boucherie d'après Sinedd, mais celui-ci ne fît aucun commentaire… D'autant plus que la jeune fille avait particulièrement fière d'elle…

_Bon. _pensa Sinedd. _Plus que Micro-naze à voir et c'est bon… En plus que c'est Yuki et lui qui doivent ramener de quoi manger… Des pizzas je crois…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Micro-Ice et Yuki, rues d'Akilian en direction de la fac :<span>_

Mice courrait pour tenter de rattraper Yuki. Ou plutôt, asseyait de courir. Avec des chaussures à talons, quand on est un garçon, c'est jamais facile… D'autant plus que la jeune fille qui ne cessait de le presser lui avait laissé l'honneur de porter toutes les boites de pizzas…

-Dépêche-toi ! On est déjà en retard ! Mei vient de m'appeler, tout le monde est là-bas ! On est les derniers ! Dépêche-toi !

-Mais je fais ce que je peux !

Là, Micro-Ice avait plus que des envies de meurtres ! Tout aurait été bon pour faire taire Yuki ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, en plus il fallait qu'il se dépêche… S'il tombait sur du scotch ou quelque chose de ce genre il en bénirait le ciel !

Et en effet il tomba ! Mais au sens propre du terme !

Il plongea la tête la première et ne pus ce rattraper à cause des cartons qu'il avait dans les mains. Les boites s'éparpillèrent une peu partout autour de lui… Il fallait dire qu'il y en avait plus de cinq… Et avait la tête dans la neige…

_Génial ! Merci beaucoup pour les chaussures Yuki !_

Quelque part, qu'il ne tombe pas alors qu'il courrait avec des talons et une pile de boites de pizzas dans les bras, ça aurait relevé du miracle…

Et évidemment, Yuki l'avait tellement bien déguisé qu'une groupe de jeunes hommes visiblement un peu plus vieux que lui qu'il n'y avait pas très loin accoururent à sa « rescousse » et l'aidèrent à se relever ainsi qu'à ramasser les boites de pizzas désormais pleines de neiges. Et, chose qui étonna Mice au plus haut point, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne parut remarquer qu'il était déguisé… Certains lui lançaient même des clins d'œil… Il se sentit donc vite mal à l'aise !

Yuki l'avait peut-être un peu trop bien déguisé ! D'ailleurs, celle-ci, restée à l'écart, dissimulait un rire derrière son écharpe de laine !

_Rira bien qui rira le denier !_

Après avoir ramassé les boites et s'être assurés qu'il ne s'était pas fait trop mal, tous les garçons lui donnèrent leurs numéros. Au plus grand désespoir du petit brun qui devint rouge comme une tomate !

Après qu'ils soient partis, Yuki vint le voir et lui lança, l'air provocateur :

-Et ben ! Tu leurs à fait de l'effet ! A croire que t'es plus doué avec les mecs !

-…

Après encore une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la fac.

Une fois devant la porte du salon, Yuki réajusta les habits froissés du jeune homme suite à sa chute.

Et la tension de celui-ci montait de plus en plus. Cet instant allait être le plus horrible de sa vie… Il entendait déjà les rires de Sinedd résonner dans sa tête…

_Si tu veux t'enfuir mon gars, c'est avant qu'elle ouvre la porte où jamais…_ pensa Mice. _Soit je rentre et j'ai la honte de ma vie soit je m'enfui et j'ai de grandes chances de me faire étrangler par Yuki… Bon… Je tente le tout pour le tout !_

Et le garçon commença à faire un demi-tour et à courir vers la sortie. Mais maintenant il compris pourquoi Yuki avait choisie des talons : pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ! Il n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'il se retrouva parterre…

_Je suis mort…_

Yuki le releva d'une main et lui dit avec un sourire particulièrement faut :

-Si je ne te tue pas tout de suite c'est pour gagner le concours ! Mais dès que c'est finit et qu'on a gagné, je t'étrangle ! Compris ?

-…. Ou… Oui

Elle le traina devant la porte, le lâcha et réajusta une nouvelle fois sa tenue…

_Au secours ! Je vais mourir… _Se lamenta Mice dans sa tête.

Et Yuki ouvrit la porte.

Coupant nette la discussion qui avait lieu à l'intérieur…

-SALUUUUUUUUUUUT ! Qui a faim ?

Mais personne ne réagit… Tous fixaient Micro-Ice avec la bouche ouverte… Sinedd y compris ! Le jeune homme se senti mal pour la deuxième fois de la soirée… Il devait vraiment être maudit !

C'est D'jok, qui brisa le silence :

-Mice… T'es sûr que c'est toi ?

-Imbécile !

-T'es vraiment sûr ? Demanda Sinedd, les yeux quasiment aussi écarquillés que ceux du roux.

Là, Micro-Ice vu rouge !

-Et si c'est pas moi c'est qui à ton avis ?

-Un clone… Dit prudemment D'jok.

-Débile !

Puis toute la salle explosa de rire devant l'air particulièrement gêné du cadet. Un rire sincère qui fit baisser la tension qui s'était installée. Yuki fut félicitée par les autres filles et Micro-Ice fût harcelé de questions de la part des autres «garçons». D'jok avait l'air de croire que Yuki lui avait fait faire de la chirurgie esthétique ou quelque chose de ce genre…

La soirée passa vite et la honte que ressentait le brun avait disparue dès qu'il avait vu Marc et Rocket… Qu'il plaignait réellement !

Il fut tout de même gêné par le regard insistant de D'jok et Sinedd lorsqu'il se retournait où se baissait pour réajuster ses bottines, trop grandes pour lui… Ce qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise…

* * *

><p>Micro-Ice était sur le balcon de sa chambre, toujours déguisé. La soirée c'était terminée environ une heure au paravent. Mei les avaient déclarés gagnants lui et Yuki. Ce qui avait ravi la jeune fille.<p>

D'jok était parti « faire un tour » avec Mei. De même pour Tia. Marc était parti voir une petite amie dont il avait oublié le nom. De même pour les jumeaux.

Bref, il avait la fac pour lui tout seul ce soir.

Il regardait les étoiles lorsque quelque chose vint se plaquer contre sa bouche ! Etouffant le cri qui sortit de sa bouche. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un grand garçon aux yeux violets. Sinedd.

-Tu… Tu m'as fait peur !

-Je voulais pas… (=3)

-… Tu veux quoi ?

-Moi ? Rien et toi ?

Le cadet allait formuler une réponse mais le ténébreux s'empara de ses lèvres avant. Le surprenant au plus haut point. Mais, sous le coup de l'alcool ou de la fatigue, il le laissa faire.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon en fille ?

-Tu trouves ?

-Ouai et pas qu'un peu !

Ils fêtèrent donc la victoire du brun toute la nuit.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop yaoi hein ? DSL, pas réussi à faire mieu…

Merci à ceux qui ont lus jusque-là !

Review ?


End file.
